


Something Different

by Callico



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, There will be some mature situations, kitella - Freeform, not smut, that pre-wedding I want to push you against a wall kind of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callico/pseuds/Callico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like to do something different today," Ella announced. "My father always stressed the importance of spontaneity in life to lift the spirits."<br/>"Alright. Today we shall do something different."<br/>A series of oneshots where Kit and Ella mix it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> I have some rough ideas for how the next chapter will go, and even rougher for one after that, but really I just write as inspiration strikes. With three more days of spring break and three long car trips ahead of me, more chapters will likely be inspired. Comments and reviews will be encouraging!

Her morning dress was the pale green of honeydew. It rested lightly against her form, far less heavy than the layers she wore in the day, and seemed like nothing more than a sheet compared to the ornate gowns of the evenings. If the prince could be so distracted by her in a ball gown, it was no surprise he was transfixed with her wearing so little. She had such a fair complexion, yet her skin had a healthy tan to it, contrasting against the pale dress, and he recalled the smooth feeling of her. The night he'd first danced with Ella, Kit couldn't keep his hands off her. All night his hands and attention had been full of her, and it seemed that hadn't changed over the time she'd spent in the castle. While he could only steel touches briefly and secretly now, he was very much allowed to think of her- of her smile, her touch, what it would be like for her morning gown to fall off as the fabric seemed eager to do and kiss the bared skin.

And he found that he did think of her, almost constantly. Nothing could keep the apprentice king's attention like she could. Not the documents requiring his attention, nor his royal duties, nor even the delectable assortment of pastries and cheeses spread out before him. (All the food seemed to have been prepared to an even higher standard in the past weeks. Indeed the entire estate seemed to have found a new life in the light of the new Lady.) He glanced too often to her radiant face, her hair loose around half-bare shoulders, the small smile that graced her lips and the look in her eyes as if she were still in her dreams.

For her part, Ella was very much alert in the moment. She had appreciated the way his casual attire sat on him; his shirt was thin and the bindings at the chest were loosened. When their stolen gazes met she blushed down at her breakfast and he beamed. They continued on like this for some time, content in silence (if only because neither knew how to give voice to the subject of attraction).

For all the joy she brought into his life, Kit couldn't help but worry for her. Her size was one particular cause of anxiety. Her waist, even lacking a corset, could easily be encircled by his hands. When he had held her on the day of what he considered to be her rescuing, her clothes had been so thin and he had felt her ribs through them. If not for her fearless demeanor and lively eyes, he would have worried for her strength. From the small portions she took at all meals, he had gathered that she was not accustomed to having much on her plate.

She had spoken very little on her life between the death of her father and now. From the Royal Guard's investigation it had been made clear Ella had been poorly treated, if not fully abused. Her living quarters, as was reported, had been limited to the attic the kitchen though it was her father's house. He often remembered the sadness in her eyes the day they'd first met; it was a perfect day, hunting day in fact, and the golden sun had shone in patterns through the trees; she was glowing, her hair golden where it caught the sun, and everything about her seemed to radiate, yet her eyes were filled with pain and her gentle smile was burdened. Still her demeanor had attested to the courage of which she spoke and the prince was completely enraptured by her.

"Won't you take more food, Ella?" She managed to keep from jolting at his voice, which was both startling and evoking of such feelings in her stomach as to make her squirm. She nearly forgot that she was supposed to respond at all.

"I could hardly take another bite. I must thank Georgiana for such a wonderful breakfast."  
He was amazed by how quickly she had learned the names of the staff. They were all as entranced by her as he, and indeed the castle was running with a new energy since her arrival. The king wondered playfully if she was not a fairy in disguise.

"I'd like to do something different today," she announced suddenly. This caught his full attention immediately. He considered her with an uncontainable smile

"Different. How so?"

"Well I've been here for almost two weeks now, and everything I've done has been following a bit of a pattern. Those are my responsibilities and I am so very happy to attend to them. But my father always stressed the importance of spontaneity to lift the spirits."

"Do your spirits need lifting?"

"No," she smiled even broader. "I've never been more lifted in my life. It's you, however, whom I fear will soon be glum if you don't take a small break and do something different."

He considered her proposal as studiously as he would consider a Lord of the court's.  
"Alright. Today we shall do something different."

There was something in addition to the joy of her smile then, something almost sly.

"Henry, Randolph," she addressed the guards in the room, "are you allowed to give the king and me a moment alone?"

Kit blinked a few times, thrown by the sudden change in direction, as the guards waited for his approval. He gave it, and he was suddenly alone with the Lady Ella.

"There will be talk of this through every corridor of the castle." Her chair scraped against the stone floor as she stood.

"Let them talk, then. Words don't mean much."

Ella came around the table and gently sat herself on his lap, sideways so her ankles crossed near the floor. His posture conveyed the impropriety of such an act, yet his instinct to immediately protest was overridden by the sensation of wanting her there. A petite yet well-worked hand gently lifted to his jaw. He was mesmerized by her eyes, big and brown and framed so beautifully, hardly blinking as she stared right back at him. He failed to notice as her fingers began a featherlight path downward, physically jolting when they were suddenly between the open folds of his robe. The abrupt movement set them off balance and caused Ella to reached out, fingers clasping his shoulder. His hands also sought to balance her, correcting his shocked manner, but ended with a firm grasp on her upper leg, where he knew of course it did not belong.

He could hardly remember how they had reached this compromising position, with her thumbs under his clothing and his hand holding tightly near the most intimate parts of her. And she was still staring at him, tempting and almost provoking. When her gaze fell to his mouth it was only his firm understanding of propriety and the order of things that kept the urge to devour her at bay.

But she was to be his wife, and they were in the privacy of their dining quarters, and her beautiful face was now even closer to his with those mischievous eyes and parted lips. His very blood was humming, more alive than ever, with passion for her, and had been not just during the course of that morning but every moment since he had met the country girl in the woods. He wished to express it all to her.

So the king kissed her. One hand flattened on her back, pulling her closer, while the other became lost in the folds of her honeydew dress, curving towards the forbidden places just under the fabric. Ella breathed in sharply and exhaled a sound of contentment, something different from anything he'd heard before and hoped to hear a thousand times more, as she returned the kiss. From its start it was not so chaste as it should have been, but the prince could hardly care for such things. He was made weak by the softness of her lips and the brief tastes she gave of her mouth. Ella's fingertips were tracing along the back of his neck and curling in his hair, and rising in his chest was a roaring urge to pull her down farther and press their bodies intimately close. She pressed into him again and again, mouth moving with urgency and provoking an all new element of desire from him. In that moment he was no king; he was but Kit, an apprentice who was deeply and uncontrollably in love with this beautiful, humble country girl.

But Kit understood the constraints of propriety, and how it would be impossible to keep such things private even with the guards having been dismissed. He began siphoning the kiss, relocating his lips to her cheek- open mouthed breaths between lingering kisses- blazing a path to her ear. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest against his own and the heat of a flush on her cheek, and postponed his own recovery of breath to inhale the scent of her.

When the ability did come to him, he spoke. "While I desire nothing more than to show you how I love you as often as I say it," Kit whispered at her ear, "we are not yet married."

Their chests moved in unison, deep breaths and pounding hearts, as she moved to rest her forehead against his own. Ella's eyes opened, exerting no effort to have him once again entranced.

"Until then, my King," she murmured. She linked their fingers, bringing them up to lay a gentle kiss to his knuckles. "Are your spirits lifted?"

He laughed like he had hardly laughed since his father's passing. "My dear, beautiful, wonderful Ella, I've never been more lifted in my life."

**Author's Note:**

> (Leave comments please, even if it's just a "keep going" or "please for the love of God never write again" because I'm totally reliant on encouragement from readers)


End file.
